Materials having a patterned veneer texture have been widely used to exhibit external natural beauty and high-quality elegant effects as various interior and exterior materials.
Real wood materials having a patterned veneer texture are used in interior and exterior materials, various structures, vehicle interior materials, and electric and electronic products and the like, and are typically prepared and used in a sheet form for manufacturing process and natural appearance.
The wood sheet generally having a multilayer structure includes a patterned veneer attached to an external-most layer of a stiffener in which an aluminum sheet is inserted between veneers, as shown in FIG. 1, and thus suitable form of sheets may be manufactured. In other words, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional real wood sheet is formed with 7 layers that include: a patterned veneer (1), an adhesive layer (2), a technical veneer (3), an adhesive layer (4), an aluminum sheet (5), an adhesive layer (6) and a veneer layer as an internal layer adjacent to an ejected substrate (7), and is applied to the ejected substrate (8). Since three adhesive layers and an aluminum sheet are inserted between veneers, manufacturing costs may increase due to the complicated manufacturing process.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a wood sheet in an automotive interior material obtained by injection molding a resin has been developed. The wood sheet is formed with a patterned veneer layer formed on the ejected resin surface, and a strength stiffener such as non-woven fabric attached to the bottom of the patterned veneer as an adhesive, and an elastic layer formed by spraying or coating a material selected from polyurethane, rubber or silicone that provides softness to the patterned veneer at the bottom, and an ejected resin substrate. The wood sheet may be used for vehicle interior materials such as dash board exterior panels, instrument exterior panels, audio deck exterior panels, mission box exterior panels and door trim exterior panels.
Although the above real wood sheet has a fairly advanced structure compared to conventional wood sheets, however, it has a complicated structure with a patterned veneer, an adhesive, a stiffener, an elastic layer and the like, and thus, many defects may occur during the processes in which the adhesive and the elastic layer are used.
In addition, in other related example, a molding method of a resin mold component having a wooden board as a surface material has been reported. The wooden board includes a protective board attached to the reverse side of a patterned veneer or wooden decorative board as an adhesive.
However, the above structure also has a problem. For example, the patterned veneer and the protective board are readily delaminated due to heterogeneity between them, and consequently, durability is inferior, and weight thereof may not be reduced sufficiently.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.